Adding the S to laughter
by rando-weirdo
Summary: Halloween special: Convinced that Flippy is over his PTSD, Flaky takes him to a carnival that's in town. But they'll soon find out that things don't always go as planned. (Flippy x Flaky in the beginning) M: violence, gore, & cursing.
1. Ch 1: Hanging out

Authors note: I refer to Flaky as 'they' so anyone can insert their headcanons regarding Flaky's gender.

* * *

"Come on, it'll be fun." Flaky exclaimed handing Flippy a flyer to a carnival that had recently opened.

"I-I don't know..…Last time I went to something like that, I, um, you know." He looked to the side and scratched his head.

"Yeah, but that was like five, maybe six years ago." They held Flippy's hand. "Look, you've been doing so well. I think it's even been a few years since you flipped, right?"

Flippy sighed, "It has been a while."

"And we'll take it easy. I know what sets you off, and I'll keep an eye out for anything. We can also leave at any time if you start feeling uncomfortable." Flaky assured.

"But what if-"

"Flippy, you're gonna drive yourself crazy with 'what if's', Trust me, I'd know." They put a hand up to his cheek. "Look at me, I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't a hundred percent confident in you."

"Fine, but I want to be super careful, ok?"

"When have I not been careful about anything?" Flaky smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Flippy and Flaky showed up at the carnival, it had everything. Mirror mazes, haunted houses, games and a giant Ferris wheel in the middle of it all.

They walked around for hours, enjoying rides, playing games, and ended it all with a ride on the Ferris wheel.

Flippy put an arm around Flaky as they watched the sunset closing to an end. "I'm glad we did this. I'll be honest there where a few times where I was kinda feeling it, but nothing intense. I think you're right, I think I'm finally getting better!" He smiled and pulled them in for a kiss.

"I'm so happy for you!" Flaky held his hand.

As it got darker, a loud bang echoed through the park, and an explosion of color lit up the sky. Soon multiple fireworks were lighting up the sky one-by-one.

They both turned their heads to a loud bang. Flaky's eyes widened, "Oh-no."

Flippy's hand tightened theirs as he started whimpering.

"No, no, no, no!" Flaky covered his ears and forced him to look at them. "JUST FOCUS ON ME! YOU'RE GONNA BE OK! STAY IN THE MOMENT, REMEMBER WHERE YOU ARE!" Flaky shouted, trying to drown out the fireworks.

Soon the green started appearing around the irises.

"NO!" Flaky was running out of ideas. Trying anything to pull him back to reality, they suddenly pulled him into a kiss. Please, let this work!

Flippy eventually stopped whimpering and closed his eyes as he kissed them back. He pulled Flaky closer as kiss intensified.

Flaky parted and let out a sigh of relief. Thank God.

"Damn, that was hot."

Flaky jolted up and locked eyes with a pair of green irises peering down at them. No, it can't be! But there was no mistaking it. Flaky could recognize those eyes better than anyone else. They were same that haunted their dreams all those years back. This all had to be a dream, this can't be really happening!

Evil cracked his neck, "God it feels good to be back. Did you miss me?" His words snapped Flaky back to reality.

Suddenly Flaky jumped to the other side of the cart and wiped their mouth from the lingering kiss Evil had left. "S-Stay away!"

"So is that a 'no'?" Evil stood up and leaned against the pole in the middle. "By the way, you shouldn't say stuff like that, it could really hurt someone's feelings."

Evil's movements made the cart rock, causing Flaky to desperately cling on to the side.

"What's wrong? You seemed stressed. Come on Flaky, calm down, maybe enjoy some of the fireworks." He took a step towards Flaky, causing the cart to rock again.

Flaky didn't know where to go, they looked around desperately peering over and down at the carnival. The realization of how far they were actually up made them even more anxious than before. Flaky tightened their grip and closed their eyes as they shook.

Evil peered over the cart. "Oh, that's right, you have a thing with heights." He pulled out a claw and put it under their chin. "Don't you sweetheart?" He smirked.

"G-Get away from me!" Flaky pushed him, making the cart swing wildly. They screamed at the movement held onto the side the best they could.

"Somebody's gotten more spunk since the last time I saw them." He chuckled as he stood back up. "Enough games, let's get to the good part." He grabbed Flaky by their hoodie and punched them to the floor, breaking their nose.

Flaky tried crawling to the side door. They knew that they were at the top, but anything would be better than being trapped here.

Evil grabbed them, "Where do you think you're going?" He peered over at the door and suddenly smirked. "Actually, you know what, I might let you live."

"W-What?"

He brought Flaky to their feet, "Yeah." He held onto the hood of their hoodie and opened the door.

Flaky started shaking, "W-What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to let gravity decide for you." He pushed them off and slammed the door on their hood.

Flaky screamed, flailing their legs as they hung there. Flaky grabbed their collar to keep themselves from being choked.

"We'll put that spunk to good use. If you get out of this then I'll let you live, If not though." He looked down and breathed in though his teeth. "Well you'd just be a bloody mess on the asphalt, won'tcha?" He laughed. "Well, I'll be seeing ya!"

He stood up on the seat to jump off when he paused for a second. "Actually…" He hopped back and went back over to Flaky, who was struggling with each rocking motion. "I'll need this." He reached down and ripped a handful of spikes from Flaky's head.

They screamed as Evil jumped to one of the wheel's beams. "Thanks sweetcheeks!" And he preceded to climb down.

He jumped down beside Handy, the operator, and thrusted one of the spikes into his throat.

Handy spewed blood as he fell to the ground. The crowd screamed as they scattered.

Evil grinned as he took it all in. The blood, the fear, the chaos, how much he missed it all. Damn it was good to be back!


	2. Ch 2: All fun and games

Lifty and Shifty strolled past the multiple games next to the Ferris wheel.

"So here's the plan. First off you-" Shifty started.

"Oh-no, I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. I'm not gonna be a part of any plans you have anymore. First off, they never work and second-"

"Hey! My plans work!" Shifty interrupted.

"Name one."

"Uhhhh, well, um, There was!...Wait no." Shifty racked his brain for an example.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Lifty continued his point, "And second, I always end up getting hurt in some way or another." That Shifty couldn't argue with. "Besides I'm looking for hotties instead of money tonight." Lifty rubbed his hands together and smirked as he surveyed the area.

Shifty rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like anyone would want to fuck you."

Lifty peered over, "What, and you think you're Mr. Charming? I'm sure Disco Bear would have a better chance of getting in someone's pants than you."

"Hey! Well I'm sure you'd have to-"

Soon the bickering was interrupted by a loud scream, making the twins jump.

Shifty squinted up at the Ferris wheel, "Wait a sec, is that…..Flaky?"

"Uhhh." Lifty hit his brother's arm. "Hey moron, I think we have more to worry about."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Lifty pointed to Evil, who was in the process of impaling Handy's throat, and the sea of people stampeding towards them.

"SHIT!" They ducked out of the way. They groaned as they rubbed their heads.

Lifty stood up and pulled Shifty up to his feet, "Come on, we need to get out of here!"

"What's the rush?"

The brothers slowly turned and widened their eyes as they realized they were face-to-face with Evil himself.

Shifty squealed, "DON'T HURT ME! TAKE HIM INSTEAD!" He pushed Lifty into Evil and bolted.

"SHIFTY, YOU FUCK FACE!" Lifty turned to find himself literally inches from Evil's face. "GAH!" He tried to jump back but Evil grabbed him.

"Oh, you aren't gonna get away that easily."

"Then how about I make it a bit harder." Lifty flipped open a pocket knife.

He raised an eyebrow, "That's cute."

"We'll see how 'cute' it is after this!" Lifty went to stab him but Evil jumped out of the way and grabbed his wrist. "Shit!"

"Shit is right." Evil stabbed his forearm with the spike, making him drop the knife

"Now so you won't get any more bright ideas." He pinned Lifty to the ground holding his arm to his back.

"So what to do, what to do." Evil looked around and spotted a strength tester nearby. "Perfect." Evil grabbed the knife and stabbed it through Lifty's hand, pinning it to his back.

Lifty screamed in agony.

Evil carried Lifty over and set his head on the platform and grabbed the mallet. "You ready?" He put his foot on Lifty's back to assure he didn't go anywhere.

"NO, PLEASE, NO, DON'T DO THIS!"

"Welp, it's too late now!" Evil swung down with all his might.

 _DING!_

The bell splattered red as it rang. He laughed as he looked around at everything else that was unfortunate enough to be located in the splash zone. "Just what this place needed." He wiped some of the blood off his face and pulled the knife out of Lifty's lifeless body, "Now where's that brother of yours?"

* * *

Evil wiped off the knife as he wandered around, killing a few bystanders along the way. He then spotted a stripped tail jolting from a pile of prizes next to a duck pond game. He smirked and walked over, "Oh where, Oh where, could that Shifty be?" He grabbed Shfty's tail and dragged him out. "There you are!"

"P-PLEASE, I-I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!"

"Nah, I'm good." He dragged him over to the bin of water.

"PLEASE, I-I'LL HELP YOU!"

He chuckled at Shifty's pleads, "Bold of you to assume that I'd need help killing." Evil bent over and pulled him to his knees. "Say goodnight!"

"PLEASE, PLEASE, NO DON-"

Evil stabbed his back and shoved his head in the water.

Shifty screamed, causing the water to fill his lungs. He flailed and writhed as he tried to push himself up, splashing everywhere.

Evil was starting to get wet, "Ok, that'll have to stop." Evil ripped out the knife and pierced the back of his neck.

Shifty screeched for a split second and grabbed his throat before his eyes rolled back. The splashing stopped and blood slowly filled the pool.

Evil smirked and stood up, leaving Shifty floating in the water. He wiped off his knife and looked around, "Now who's next?"


	3. Ch 3: Are you afraid of the dark?

Evil was looking for his next victim when he spotted a certain beaver and rabbit watching in horror on what had just unfolded in front of them.

Toothy and Cuddles both felt chills run down their spines as they locked eyes with Evil. Cuddles quickly grabbed Toothy and ran into the nearest building. They slammed the doors behind them and ran down the long, twisted, scrawny hallway. As they exit the hallway, they entered a large, dimly lit Victorian style room with cobwebs littering the walls while some of the creepy Victorian portraits watched their every move. In one corner laid some dismembered limbs in a pile of bear traps, in another hung multiple skeletons chained to the wall. In the middle was a large ride track with a cart that connected two large wooden doors that faced across from one another.

"Cuddles, maybe we shouldn't of ran in here." Toothy started fidgeting with his fingers, he couldn't tell if the growing pit in his stomach was caused by looming threat of Evil or the haunted house's terrifying atmosphere.

"Probably not, but it was the closest thing, I didn't know what else to think of." They came to the giant rot infested door and Cuddles pried it open. It lead to a pitch black room with some glow-in-the-dark chains and skulls accompanied by a few pre-recorded screams.

"Come on." Cuddles gestured to Toothy and started walking in.

"Are you crazy?!" Toothy started backing away, "There's no way I'm going in there!"

Soon the entrance slowly creaked open. "Tooothy, bunny boy, where are you~?"

They both jumped at the sound of Evil's voice echoing throughout the corridors. "We don't have a choice!" Cuddles grabbed Toothy's hand and pulled him into the darkness.

The doors slammed behind them and Toothy let out a small squeal as his trembling hand crushed Cuddles'.

" _Shhhhh!_ Its pitch black so Evil can't see us and if we're quiet then he won't find us. All we have to do is follow the halls to the end and we'll get out, ok?" Cuddles whispered as he started leading the way, treading along beside the track. "If it helps, just look down and don't let go of my hand no matter what, ok?"

"Ok." Toothy whispered and did as he said.

They walked onward blindly, trying their best to ignore the creepy atmosphere that surrounded them when suddenly a coffin lit up and a 'vampire' jolted out in Toothy's direction.

Toothy jumped out of his skin and was about to squeal again when Cuddles put his hand over Toothy's mouth. " _Shhh._ " He whispered. "It's probably just motion activated, everything's gonna be ok." Cuddles slowly removed his hand and started leading again. "They'll probably be more up ahead so keep your guard up."

Turns out he was right. Toothy closed his eyes tight and kept his head down, trying his best not to be frightened by the jump-scares that riddled the halls.

They were making good progress until all of the sudden they heard something. One of the jump-scares went off further down the hall, then another one, and another. Whatever was setting them off was moving towards them, and fast.

Cuddles grabbed Toothy and pulled him to the side. They laid flat against the wall while Cuddles covered Toothy's mouth. "Don't move."

The scares went off one by one till a skeleton right beside them went off and there he was. They could only slightly see him but there was no mistaking it. The bear-shaped silhouette loomed past them then slowly came to a stop. He turned toward their direction and a pair of glowing emerald eyes floated in the darkness, staring them down.

They held their breath, letting the eerie silence fill the air around them. Even Cuddles couldn't help but to tremble under his horrifying gaze.

They waited for what felt like an eternity when the silhouette slowly began to continue on it path. Setting off the jump-scares one-by-one behind them until silence returned once more.

Cuddles still lingered for a bit longer, just to be sure it was safe. He then slowly removed his hand from Toothy's mouth. He let out a sigh of relief and wiped off his brow, "Ok, I think it's-"

Suddenly Cuddles let out a short, sharp scream that was quickly silenced.

"CUDD-!" Toothy put a hand over his own mouth, remembering Cuddles' warnings. He held his breath as he desperately searched the empty air around him with one hand and clinging to the cold, rough, stone wall with the other. "C-Cuddles?" He whimpered as used it to push himself forward while still feeling the space around him.

He slowly crept down the hall, trying his best to keep his composure. His fingers ran along the coarse texture of the stone when he felt a thick wet liquid almost gushing down against the wall. Toothy's heart nearly jumped into his throat. _It's got to be fake._ He lied to himself. _Yeah, it's a haunted house, why wouldn't they have fake blood on the walls?_ His whole body starting trembling, as if not believing the lies he was telling himself. He tried to shake it off the best he could as he continued to tread along the wall.

Toothy turned the corner and stared in shock. Across the hallway was a very dim light illuminating the silhouette of Cuddles leaning against one of the columns in the middle of the room. His eyes widened as he started tearing up. He couldn't believe Cuddles was still alive.

"CUDDLES?!" He ran as fast as he could toward the silhouette. "Cuddles! I thought you-!"

 _SNAP!_

Toothy screamed as excruciating pain shot from his right leg, causing him the fall to the ground. He grabbed whatever had held his leg captive. It was a bear trap, It's sharp teeth embedding itself into Toothy's flesh, causing blood to gush down and around the trap. "C-Cuddles I need-" He turned and his heart stopped. Closer examination revealed Cuddles intestine pulled from his stomach, roping him to the column and wrapping around his neck multiple times.

"NO! CUDDLES!" Toothy tried to crawl towards him but the pain was too great. He looked between Cuddles and the bear trap. He breathed in and bit his lip, wrapping his shaking hands around the trap's teeth. He screamed as he slowly pulled it open, cutting his fingers along the sharp edges. Blood spewed from the punctures as he removed his leg.

He got on his knees and wiped the tears from his eyes. He tried to get up but the pressure on his leg made him stumble against the wall and clung to it for dear life. Feeling sick to his stomach, he held his hand to his mouth, trying his best not to heave. He swallowed and looked over at Cuddles' lifeless body. He felt horrible leaving him there, of anything he'd want to at least remove him from the horrible position Evil had left him in. But he also knew he physically couldn't, hell he could barely muster up enough strength just the cling to the wall.

Toothy had to look away, "I-I'm sorry." He held back tears as he slowly limped along the wall, screaming with each step he took. Eventually he reached the doors at the end. Finally, this nightmare can end.

Toothy pried opened the doors to reveal Evil smirking down at him. He screamed and fell backwards, landing on his right leg. He screamed again and clenched his leg as pain shot up.

"Damn, your throat has got to be sore by now, right?" Evil starting creeping towards him.

Toothy tried desperately to crawl backwards. "P-PLEASE, HAVEN'T I ALREADY BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH?"

"On the contrary-" Evil started wiping off Cuddle's blood off his knife, "I had actually put up about five or so bear traps in there. So I'd consider yourself quite lucky that you only hit one." He walked up and put his boot on Toothy's right leg.

Toothy screeched beneath pressure and tried to muster up enough strength to free himself.

Evil knelt down and pushed Toothy to the ground, putting the knife to his throat. "Any last words?"

Tears streamed down of his face as clung to Evil's arm. "P-Please….H-have mercy." He pleaded.

"Fine, because you asked nicely." He easily got out of Toothy's grip and stabbed the just above Toothy's collar bone, sliced up his throat. "There, I'm sure that put you out of your misery." He walked back out into the light and closed the doors behind him, leaving Toothy's body once again in total darkness.


	4. Ch 4: Mirror, Mirror

He stepped out of the building and stood out in the open, cleaning off his knife and scanning over the chaos for his next victim. Suddenly he spotted a squirrel being pulled by an anteater into a close by mirror maze. He smirked, "That'll do."

"Hey Sniffles, are you sure this is a good idea?" Nutty questioned the anteater as he glanced over the multiple duplicates running aside them.

"Trust me, I used to do these mazes all the time. I know them like the back of my hand. Besides, we can lose Evil in here in no time." He assured while staying focused on the route ahead.

"O-ok, if you say so." Nutty seemed hesitant but Sniffles' plans never lead him astray before or at least they hadn't when something important was at stake. He soon felt himself being jerked back and forth as he was dragged through twist and turns that he would never have been able to figure out on his own. They were making good progress when Sniffles slowed to a stop.

He let go of Nutty's wrist and leaned over, setting his hands on his knees. "Ok, we're a little over half way now." He huffed as wiped a few beads of sweat off his brow and looked over at Nutty, who was shaking. He was unsure on whether this was his normal jitteriness or due to the looming threat of Evil until Nutty looked over with un-easiness as he started fidgeting. It was the latter. Sniffles stood up straight and wiped off his glasses with a handkerchief he retrieved from his back pocket. He tried putting up a relaxed front for Nutty. To be honest, he was terrified but he knew how much Nutty looked up to him so maybe acting composed would calm his worried looks. "Hey Nutty, everything's gonna be alright, trust me." He put back on his glasses and flashed a smile. "All we need to do is-"

"YOU KNOW-" Evil shouted, startling the two considering his voice was closer than either of them were expecting. "FOR SOMEONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BE A GENIUS. YOU'D THINK YOU WOULDN'T BRING SOMEONE WHO LITTERALLY LEAKS CANDY."

They turned around and noticed a small trail of brightly wrapped chocolates following them though-out the maze.

"Oh god…" A mixture of guilt and fear washed over Nutty as looked over at Sniffles. "Sniffles, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean-" Tears started gathering within the corners of his eyes.

"I know you didn't mean to, It's ok! Just….here!" Sniffles grabbed him, shaking the loose candies off and quickly emptying his pockets of the mounds of candy he had stored. "There! Now come on!" He quickly grabbed Nutty's wrist and dragged him deeper into the maze.

They ran down a long, narrow hall and came to an end that jolted to the right and the left. They clung to each other as they heard Evil's footsteps getting closer.

Sniffles grabbed Nutty's shoulders and looked into his eyes, "Nutty look at me, this is very important." He pointed down the right hall. "I'm gonna need you to take this hall and take two rights and a left." Sniffles made sure he'd remember by grabbing one of the pen from his protector and writing the directions on Nutty's hand. "I want you to go get some help and tell them Evil is in here, ok?"

"What about you?!" He desperately clung Sniffles arm, "I can't leave you in here alone!"

"Don't worry about me! I can lose him easily, ok?!" Sniffles assured, taking back his arm and urging him to escape.

About then Evil turned a corner spotted them from across the hall, "Looks like I finally found you~!" He smirked and started creeping his way over.

"JUST GO!" Sniffles pushed Nutty down the hall.

He stumbled and glanced back conflicted, looking between the hall and Sniffles.

"RUN, DON'T LOOK BACK!" Sniffles shouted.

Nutty held his own hand as he forced himself to turn and do as Sniffles said.

Sniffles grabbed one of the hard candies off the floor. "HEY IDIOT!" He chucked the candy towards Evil's face. "IF YOU'RE AS STUPID AS YOU ARE UGLY THEN I'M SURE I'LL MAKE IT OUT JUST FINE!" He darted down the other hall.

Evil ran over and looked down both halls, "Probably should take out the competent one first." He growled and made his way after Sniffles.

As Nutty arrived at his first right, but he couldn't help making one last glance back before he turned the corner. His eyes widened as he saw Evil heading after Sniffles. _What was he doing?! He couldn't leave Sniffles to fight him alone! Besides It was his fault Evil found them..._ He looked down at his hands. _If it wasn't for this stupid obsession, Evil would have never-!_ Nutty squeezed his hand and shook his head. _No! He had to focus on Sniffles right now!_ He turned and started sprinting back.

Sniffles ran until the hall started splitting off into two again. He started examining both paths. _Now he could hide in a dead end and wait for Evil to pass, but that would still leave a 50-50 shot of being found…..unless!_ Sniffles took out one of his pens and threw it down the hall. _Unless he had probable cause to take the wrong one! Hopefully this works_. He took the opposite hall to find a good corner to hide in.

A few seconds later Evil came to the same predicament. He saw the pen, "There! That idiot!" He started walking towards the hall when he paused for a moment and glanced down at the pen. "Wait a sec..." He picked up and examined it. "Sniffles wouldn't be stupid enough to make the same mistake twice." He glared down the other hall as he snapped the pen in half. "That son of a bitch!"

Evil was about to march down the other hall when all of a sudden, Nutty tackled him and jumped on his back. "LEAVE SNIFFLES ALONE!"

"WHAT THE-!?" Evil struggled to get him off. "GET OFF OF ME YOU CANDY-COATED FURBALL!"

Sniffles was camping in a corner when he heard Nutty shout. _Nutty!? No! He should have been out of here by now!_ He started panicking and racing towards the commotion.

Nutty clung on for dear life. He had to do something, anything to at least fight back somewhat. He didn't have a plan so he did the first thing that came to mind, He pulled Evil's collar to the side and bit his shoulder.

"MOTHER F-!" Evil thrusted backwards and slammed Nutty against the wall, causing his grip to loosen. "NOW GET OFF OF ME!" He grabbed Nutty's arm and launched him into one of the mirrors, causing it to shatter. "Did you seriously just BITE me!?" Evil inspected the bite. "You better not have rabies or anything!"

Nutty fell to the ground as showering glass sliced him on the way down. His whole body ached from the impact, but he couldn't let that stop him. He tried getting up, cutting his hands multiple times on the glass.

"Here, let me help you." He snatched the back of Nutty's head and brought him to his feet. Evil was about catapult his face with the broken mirror when Sniffles turned the corner.

"STOP!" Sniffles raised a hand toward them, but it was too late. Evil reeled back and collided the broken glass with Nutty's face, twisting it for good measure. He then let go, leaving Nutty to collapse to the floor, letting him squirm as he screamed and clutched his face. He stood back laughed as he watched him struggle.

"NUTTY!" Sniffles ran over without thinking and grabbed him.

"S-Sniffles…..I'm sorry, I know you told me to run, but I couldn't just-" Tears merged with the blood that streamed down from the multiple cuts and shards that had embedded themselves into Nutty's face. He shakily grabbed what he assumed to be Sniffles since he could only see basic shapes through the sheet of red that coated his eyes.

"Nutty, just stay with me ok?" He took out his handkerchief and held it to one of the bigger cuts, "I'm gonna get you out of here!"

Evil yawned, "You know, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

Sniffles quickly tried to put Nutty's arm around him and make a break for it. But Evil grabbed the back of Sniffles' shirt and held him above the ground before he could do so. "Yeah, I don't think so." He kicked Nutty back down and pinned Sniffles to the glass by the throat. He desperately clawed at Evil's hand and kicked his feet as he gasped for air.

Nutty hopelessly tried to crawl towards Evil. But with his near blindness and the multiple reflections, it was hard to tell which one of the many Evil's were real. He tried to reach out to one but was stopped by cold, hardness of the glass. He frantically felt in the other direction until he felt the fabric of Evil's pants leg and started desperately pulling on it. "L-Leave him alone…"

"God, will you just bleed out already!?" Evil looked down and kicked him away.

Sniffles saw the opportunity and used the distraction to grab one of his pens and thrusted it towards Evil's eye. And it would have worked if Evil hadn't grabbed Sniffles wrist at the last second, "You sly bastard." He dug in his claws as twisted it. Pain shot up Sniffles' hand, making him drop the pen. "But not sly enough." He grabbed a large glass shard from the ground and stabbed his abdomen, pulling it up to his chest. Sniffles screamed and coughed up blood until his struggling slowly stopped.

"SNIFFLES!"

Evil let go and allowing Sniffles' body to crumble to the ground. He walked over to Nutty, who was hastily trying to make his way to the lifeless blob that was slumped against the wall. "It's no use you know, he's already dead." He started circling around Nutty.

He looked up towards Evil's voice, "….no…NO! H-HE CAN'T BE!"

"You know, I should actually be thanking you. I mean, if it weren't for your little candy trail, I probably would have been lost for hours. So when you think about it-" Evil leaned down to Nutty's ear. "You're the reason that he's dead."

Hearing these words cause him to bail, "N-NO, I-I DIDN'T MEAN-!" He looked over in Sniffles' direction, "…I-I'm so sorry…" He laid there helplessly as he sobbed in his hands.

Evil patted his back. "There, there, It'll be over soon." He then sliced up his side, causing him to scream as he started bleeding out. "However, I want that guilt to eat you alive as long as possible."

"NO, PLEASE!" He pleaded, trying to cling to Evil was he left.

He kicked Nutty off and walked away as a pool of blood quickly surrounded Nutty. His cries slowly fading as he walked further away.


	5. Ch 5: But you can't hide

Evil walked out of the maze inspecting the bruised bite embedded into his shoulder, "I guess that'll teach me to underestimate people." He scanned his surroundings to find most of the place deserted. Upon further, he realized he had circled back to the Ferris wheel. He decided to check in on Flaky. The hoodie was still stuck in the door but missing one Flaky. He examined the ground to find no sign of impact. "Well damn, speaking of underestimating."

Evil walked over to the operating table and turned it back on, watching the cart slowly return to its entrance. He turned it back off and peered in to see the quivering porcupine clinging to the middle pole. Their tank top was blood splattered from the broken nose that he had giving them earlier, even though it had stopped at this point. "I have to say, I'm honestly impressed."

Flaky slowly looked up and locked eyes. They shrieked as they jolted up and starting backing away. "Y-You promised, s-so you'll let me go, r-right?"

Evil walked in and closed the door behind him. "I said I'd MIGHT let you live. However, if I feel like it, I can still have my fun and still have you breathing by the end of it."

Flaky eyes widened. They tried to jump out of the cart, but their attempts where cut short by Evil snatching their arm.

He pinned Flaky to the floor and got on top of them. "You had your chance to take the easy way out." He smirked. Flaky started screaming but was quickly silenced by a hand covering their mouth. "There's no point, everyone has either hightailed it out of here or is, well, dead."

Flaky started tearing up as Evil pulled out a knife and ran it across their cheek. It wasn't deep, but just enough to bleed. He licked the blood off the blade. Flaky closed their eyes and turned to the side. He placed the knife at their shoulder, digging a little deeper this time as he ran it down their arm. Flaky bit their lip as they whimpered. Evil peered down at their lack of struggling, "Well you're being awfully cooperative."

"I-If I fight back, y-you'll only make it worse." Tears started to stream down their face. "I-It'll be easier to just get it over with..." Flaky tensed up, preparing themselves for the worse.

"Oh Flaky, but that takes all the fun out of it." Evil dug his thumb into the freshly made wound causing them to scream. "That's better." He smirked and leaned over to their ear, "You see, the whole reason I do this isn't just for the blood lust, it's also the rush, the fear in my victim's eyes, wondering what they'd do to save themselves or the ones they care for." He sat back. "You lying here like a rag doll is boring, so I'm gonna give you a choice." He stood up. Flaky slowly opened their eyes as they watched him open the cart door and step back a few feet. "I'm gonna count to ten. Now you can take your life into your own hands and run, giving you a sliver of hope that you may make it out of here alive…..or-" He flashed his shark-like teeth. "You can stay here and I'll personally slice you apart limb-by-limb, your choice."

Flaky looked between Evil and 'freedom'. _Running would be pointless, but it'd be better than being cut to shreds, right_?

"One."

 _But what if he did something worse when he caught me? I'm gonna die either way, but-_ Flaky looked on into the carnival. _At least this way I'd have a fighting chance._

"Two."

Flaky scrambled to their feet, keeping their eyes on Evil as they slowly backed out of the cart.

"Three. You better hurry if you're gonna run."

The second they stepped out, they turned and bolted. Running as fast as they could towards the exit.

Evil smirked as he watched Flaky scamper off into the distance, "Ten."

They rushed through the dimly-lit carnival, desperately skimming the attractions as they past. _Would it be better to try to hide or just make a bee-line to the car?_ Flaky's train of thought was cut short when they slipped, squealing as they fell backwards into the thick liquid. _What the-_ Their eyes widened as they inspected their hand which was dripping with blood. They let out a blood-curdling scream as they noticed the blood stained strength-tester accompanied by mashed cluster of blood and fur that used to the Lifty's head.

Flaky quickly shuffled to their feet, clenching their heart as they stumbled backwards. _Oh God, I've got to get out of here._ They darted off, looking behind their back to see Evil in the distance. Their eyes widened and their pace quickened. They tried their best not to focus on the multiple mutilated bodies that littered the place. Soon they spotted the exit, hope was in reach. They looked back again to see an absent of Evil. Flaky let out a sigh of relief. _Looks like I lost him, or at least for now._

They ran out into the abandoned parking lot with a few cars still parked here and there. Flaky quickly spotted their car. _Finally!_ Flaky ran over and desperately pulled multiple times on the locked door. _NO, NO, NO!_ They kept checking behind them as they frantically searched their pockets for the keys. _Wait, I gave the keys to-_ Flaky's eyes widened as they turned to the sound of jingling.

Evil stepped out from behind the car, twirling the keys on his finger. "Forgetting something sweetheart?" He smirked as he put the keys in his back pocket and he closed in on them. Flaky clung to the car scanning the area for an opening, they tried bolting pasts but Evil grabbed their arm and threw them against the car. He pinned them with one hand as he reached for his knife with the other.

Flaky's heart raced and adrenaline pumped throughout their veins. _...I was so close, I could of-_ Flaky furrowed their brow. _NO, I still can! Evil has the keys, they're right there!_

"So, any last words~?"

"Just one." Flaky suddenly grabbed Evil's shoulders and reeled back their leg as they kneed him between the legs with all their might.

"FU-" Evil let go and leaned against the side mirror as pain shot up.

Flaky quickly grabbed the keys but Evils slashed at their hand, causing them to drop it.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Flaky jumped back, grabbing their newly cut hand. They glanced at the keys but decided to run into the lot. _I don't think he realized he lost the keys so I can sneak back once I've lost him._ They ducked behind a beaten down van.

Evil walked around searching for the porcupine. "YOU KNOW I WAS GONNA MAKE IT PICK AND PAINLESS, BUT NOW-" He snickered a bit, "OHHH, BUT NOW I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET YOU WERE EVEN BORN."

Flaky peeked through the car window, he was looking under some of the cars but staying close to Flaky's. As they looked they noticed the inside of the van. It was cluttered with a couple of wallets and jewelry littering the floorboards. While scanning they noticed the glove compartment open, with something metallic catching their eye. _Wait a sec, is that… a pistol?!_ Flaky checked back on Evil who was still searching but had gotten closer to them. They grabbed the handle. Please, please be unlocked! They pulled the handle and the door opened. Flaky was relieved until they realized the interior lights coming on and Evil looking over. _CRAP!_ They quickly grabbed gun and ran to the backside of the van.

Evil walked over and looked inside the car. "Hey Flaky, where are you~?"

Flaky looked down at the gun and cocked it. They breathed in as they came into the open and pointed the gun at Evil. "Don't make me do this! Just back off and let me go!" Flaky's hands shook as they held up the pistol.

Evil scoffed at the shaky gun and crept towards them. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that YOU, sweet little Flaky, are gonna shoot ME, your boyfriend?"

"YOU are not my boyfriend! Flippy is!" Flaky started backing away as he got closer.

"Oh come on, it's the same body. So remember, if you kill me, you kill Flippy." Evil smirked as he bolted toward Flaky.

Flaky stumbled back, shrieking as they accidently pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged itself into his shoulder as he fell to the ground.

"FLIPPY!" They starting running towards him but stopped themselves. _I can't, he's still Evil right now. They pulled up the gun and pointed it at him._

"F-Flaky? W-what's going on?" He held his own shoulder and looked in the opponent direction. "How did I get here?"

"Flippy?!" Flaky lowered the gun and put a hand over their mouth. "Oh my god, Flippy!" They ran over and put a hand on his back. "Flippy, are you ok? I'm so sorry!"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine…now." Evil grabbed Flaky's arm and pulled them to the ground. "Wow you're stupid" He got on top of them, he tried to grabbed the gun but Flaky had a death grip on it. They struggled back and forth, both fighting for dominance over the weapon. "JUST GIVE IT TO ME ALREADY!" He jerked up the gun. As Flaky struggled, their finger slipped onto the trigger and-

 _BANG!_

Evil limply fell onto Flaky, blood spewing from his forehead onto Flaky. "O-Oh my God. F-Flippy?" Flaky pushed him off and stared at him, tears forming in their eyes. Their hands trembled as they shook him. "FLIPPY!" They put a hand over their own mouth. "W-What have I done?" They started sobbing in their hands. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." They stood up and took a second glance down at Flippy's, who's eyes had turned back to normal. Flaky turned to the side, wiping off their tear stained face as they walked over their car and picked up their keys.


End file.
